¿Dolor?
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Fubuki sufre por el accidente que le paso a Gouenji. Y cuenta lo que sintio en ese tiempo. One shot o Drabble. Espero y les guste. Yaoi. El segundo cap... es un AVISO favor de LEERLO.
1. GouenjixFubuki

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, chicas y chicos. Pues YO de nuevo trayéndole un One-shot o Drabble. _

_Se me vino a la mente y lo empecé a escribir así, 18 de Julio del 2014 lo escribí y lo acabe. Espero y les guste. _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. La trama si es mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Dolor?**

Dolor, si admito que sentí dolor cuando creí que… tú ya no estarías conmigo pero me equivoque y también eso lo admito me equivoque demasiado. Es que en pensar que ya no estuvieras a mi lado… sentía dolor, tristeza, impotencia.

Dolor: porque si te vas me sentiría solo, de nuevo. Aunque tenga a mi hermano al lado mío, no será igual si tú no estás…

Tristeza: por ya no escuchar esas hermosas palabras de tu boca —_Te amo, Shirou_— y también en ya no poder sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, tu calor, tus besos, tus carias…

Impotencia: al no poder hacer algo…

Y mírame aquí estoy a tu lado y siempre lo estaré.

Esperare hasta que te recuperes de ese maldito accidente que te dejo en coma, han pasado 3 años y estoy aquí y nunca me alejare de ti.

¿Por qué? Muy simple… te amo.

Y siempre lo hare, aunque nuestros amigos me dicen que quizás no despertaras de ese sueño eterno… no me iré.

Mi hermano Atsuya, se ha preocupado por mí. Porque no como, no duermo y no salgo de aquí… no es el único que se ha preocupado… los demás también lo hacen.

Pero como, dime como le hago para irme… no nunca te dejare porque sé que si Yo estuviera en tu lugar, tú también estarías así como yo.

Sueño en que un día despertaras y podre ver esa maravillosa sonrisa que tú me la dedicabas para mí, y podre escuchar otra vez esas palabras que ya no he escucho solo en mis _sueños_… pero despierto y vuelvo, otra vez a esta maldita realidad.

Me duele verte ahí, postrado en esa camilla, débil… me rompe el corazón. Tuve la oportunidad en pedirte que no fueras y la perdí, debí a verte dicho muchas veces, pero no lo hice.

Perdón…

Perdón…

Perdóname, Gouenji-kun.

_Un mes después…_

¡Dios! Dime que esto no es un sueño, que tu estas aquí despierto, conmigo otra vez… dime que no estoy soñando de nuevo. Te veo, me volteas a ver y ahí está esa sonrisa que solo me la dedicabas a mí la puedo ver otra vez… no puedo evitar soltar una lagrimas. Corro y llego hasta ahí contigo, abrazándote y poder sentir de nuevo ese calor tuyo y oler el olor que se desprendía de tu cuerpo…

—No llores, no llores Shirou. Por favor… — dice mientras tratas de limpiar mis lágrimas con tu mano.

—Perdón… no puedo evitarlo, estás vivo y eso me emociona. — me separo un poco de ti para mirarte de nuevo — Te amo, Shuuya.

—Yo también, Shi-chan —

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al escucharte decir eso de nuevo, quiero oírlo otra vez.

—Dilo otra vez, por favor.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntas un tanto confundido.

—Jeje, mi nombre, bueno como tú lo abrevias, Shuu-kun. —te miro y si, logre que te sonrojaras.

—Nunca cambias, Shi-chan. Te amo…

Y en eso unes nuestros labios en un beso, que se que los dos… ansiábamos desde hace tiempo.

Te amo Shuuya Gouenji… y siempre lo hare.

**FIN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**N/A:**__ Espero y les haya gustado. _

_Cuídense, besos y abrazos. _

_Matta nee~ _


	2. AVISO

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola chicos, este formato se quedara en la historia pero no sera capitulo extra... si no para otra cosa... lean esto y por favor ayuda. Nos leemos abajo. _

**Avisos Importantes:**

**1|**_Tardare un poco en traer la continuación de mis fic´s por la prepa. _

**2|**

Los administradores de Fanfiction están eliminano historias con LEMMON y Violencia (más explicita y pues para mí no me gusta mucho) y también eliminando/baneando a los autores. ¿Y por qué? es fácil responder, en el 2002 quitaron el rating MA y ahora como no esta, todos los que escriben -con LEMMON y VIOLENCIA más explicita- lo ponen en el rating M.

Pero si formamos una aliaza, la mayoria... volvera ese rating.

Y si estas de acuerdo con esto, te lo pido, no, te lo suplico, copia este texto y añade tu nombre en la siguiente lista (también copia la lista)... y claro comparte este formato añadiendolo en un fic o solo...

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

VFSNAKE

dracohalo117

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NighInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizuto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arachiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha´s King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragron

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Arual17

Shaery Hiroshi

Aqua Ootori

MiniwaYuno

**N/A:** _Espero y la compartan, asi ya no romperemos las reglas los que ya lo hemos hecho... _

_Cuídense..._

_Matta nee- _


End file.
